BGMD:EOS Day 2
The boys in the clock room ate their grilled cheese and ham sandwich when they heard a loud voice from outside the room. Voice: "HEY! HEY THERE! COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOO!!!" Piplup: "Dude,you're so freaking loud!" Goby: "Loud enough to shake the entire castle!" Voice: "Dude,what the heck is with that LANGUAGE?! COME ON! GET OUT!" Nonny: "Oww...my ears..." This time,Gil,Goby,Nonny,and Piplup covered their ears. Voice: "Dudes! Come on! Snap OUT of it! It's...uhh...it's...Loudred!" Gil: "What now?" The boys laugh. Loudred: "I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're late for our morning briefing,you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! And...that joke was NOT funny!" Gil: "So? And...?" Loudred: "Guildmaster WIgglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it...OH MY GOD! That would be one very scary scene!" Gil opens the door for him. Gil: "And how scary is it? Hm?" Loudred: "I've got goose bumps just thinking about it! GOSH!" Gil stares at him with a funny face. Loudred: "So ANYWAY..."(Gil falls over)"I'm not about to get it trouble because you rowdy boys got up LATE! SO GET IT IN GEAR!" Piplup: "Dude,we're not rowdy! Alright,just chillax." Loudred: "See ya!"(rusn downstairs) Goby: "Hey,haven't been messing with the girls,haven't you?" Gil: "Looks like he didn't hear you...."(rubs his ears)"Augh...my ears are still ringing..." Nonny: "Did he say something about getting ready? If he did,we must not be late." The other boys jumped up. Piplup: "Oh! We signed up as pprentices at Wigglytuff's guild,that's right!" Gil: "But that means..." Nonny: "Exactly! We totally ARE late!" Piplup: "Then.we've got to hurry,boys!" The boys quickly raced downstairs,where they saw Deema,Molly,and Oona waiting for them along with other Pokemon. Loudred: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! LATE! You're LATE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Gil: "Molly,has Mr Loud Mouth been messing with you?" Loudred: "WHAT?!" Molly: "I'm sure he's just joking around." Chatot: "Hush! The three of you back there,you're ridiculously loud!" Gil: "Especially Mr Loud Mouth!" Molly: "Gil!" Loudred: "GRRR!" Chatot: "Everyone seems to be present. Very well. Let us conduct our morning address. Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!" Wigglytuff comes out of the room with the fish tanks. Chatot: "Thank you,Guildmaster! Please address the crew." Wigglytuff: "Zzzz....zzz...oh yeah...zzz." Gil:(whispering to Goby)"Does he look like he's faking it?" Goby:(whispering back)"Yes. He looks like he's wide awake." Gil:(whispering)"Yikes! His eyes are wide open! But he's fast asleep!" Chatot: "Thank you,sir! We all value you...words of wisdom! Okay,Pokemon! Take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! Finally,let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!" Everyone: "A ONE,A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE! ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Okay,Pokemon! Get to work!" Everyone: "HOORAY!" Everyone gets to work. The Crayon Prixers watched. Chatot: "Hey,you shouldn't just be wandering around there. The seven of you,come here." The group obeys and does so. Chatot: "You're just beginners. We'll have you start off with this assignment."(points to a board)"This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post job requests here. You're aware that bad Pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers,right?" Piplup: "Yeah. Because the flow of time is getting messed up." Nonny: "It's wrecking havoc,right?" Molly: "Which is why lots of bad Pokemon are appearing!" Chatot: "Precisely. Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad Pokemon. Perhaps because of all that...we have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition...and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence...there has also been a mass outbreak of...mystery dungeons." Oona: "Mystery dungeons?!" Piplup: "So,guys! You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesterday?" Nonny: "Yes. Was that place where we found it a mystery dungeon?" Piplup: "Exactly. A mystery dungeon changes each timw you go into it. There's a different layout and different items every time you enter! If you faint in the middle of a dungeon,you lose half of your money...you can even lose half your items or more...finally,you get kicked right out. They're very strange places. But every time you go inside one,there are always new things to discover! They really are fantastic places to go exploring!" Chatot: "Well! You're quite informed,aren't you! That makes things much easier for me to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons. So...let's look for a job that you should perform!"(looks a the board,then at the group)"Ah,yes. Maybe this will do?"(hands Molly the paper) Molly: "Oh,really? Let's read it!" Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself...to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh,friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg your help,exploration team members! From,Spoink. Gil: "Wait a second..."(angry)"We're going to fetch an item that someone dropped?" Piplup: "I would rather do something that's more of an adventure. I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places. Things like that!" Chatot: "Hush!" Gil: "Yikes!" Chatot:(ticked off)"It's important that you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warnings again to make sure they stick! You'll be forced out of a dungeon and sent back here if either of you faints. You'll lose half your money! You'll lose half your money! And you could lose half your items or more. You'd best be careful!" Deema: "Okay." Chotot: "If you've understood all that,I suggest you get on with the job!" Deema: "Hmm..." The Crayon Prixers come to the entrance of Drenched Bluff. Piplup: "This must be the bluff's entrance. Spoink's mission description said the pearl is deep down on the B7F level. It sounds like a seriously dangerous place. Let's be careful. Let's do our best,guys!" Guppies: "Let's do it!" The Crayon Prixers went off into Drenched Bluff,where there's muddy,swampy puddles,sharp rocks,and a few Poison,Water,and Rock Pokemon they have to avoid. When they reached a certain area,they spotted something ahead. Goby: "Oh! Look at that!" They went to closer to find that Spoink's pearl was ahead,looking sparkly and spotless. Molly: "This must be Spoink's pearl! Let's hurry back with it!" The team took the pearl and returned back to the castle where Spoink is. Spoink: "Th-thank you! That pearl must be propped on my head,you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was just boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you,that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!" The Crayon Prixers have been rewarded with a few healthy edible items and 2,000 Poke dollars. Piplup: "Oh,wow! 2,000 Poke dollars?! All this cash is for us?" Spoink: "Of course! Of course! That's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Farewell!" He bounces out the castle. Deema: "We're rich! RICH! We got rich just like that! Woo hoo!" Chatot: "Well done,team! Now hand that money over,if you please!" Deema: "Huh?!" Chatot: "Most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster,you see! And your team's share of the money comes out to this much...!" Deema: "Huh?! We keep only 200 Poke dollars?"(frantic)"That's awful!" Chatot: "Well that's the guild's rule. You simply have to accept it!" Deema:(sadly)"Hmph..." Other exploration teams come in. Chimecho: "Everyone! Thanks for waiting! I finished making dinner! Come on! Dinner's ready!" Everyone: "YEAH!" At the dining room,everyone munched on their dinner. Voices: "Aaaaaah! I'm done eating! Excellent meal! I'm stuffed,now I'm getting sleepy...Yep,I'm off to bed! Good night,gang! Good night!" Everyone was asleep in their beds. Piplup partly wakes up. Piplup: "Listen,Gil..." Gil:(partly waking up)"Hm?" Piplup: "Wasn't today hectic? So much happened!" Gil: "Yeah. Our first job and all..." Piplup: "But I'm relieved that our first job was a success." Gil: "Of course. It was really upsetting how Wigglytuff's Guild took most of the money." Piplup: "That's just the cost of training,I guess. We can't do anything about it. But what made me really happy today,though,was getting thanked by Spoink! Gil: "Same with me."(yawn)"I'm getting sleepy. Let's go to sleep. Let's try our best again tomorrow." Piplup: "You got it!" They both went back to sleep. *BGMD:EOS Day 3 Category:Bgmd: eos